ShikaTema
The Couple ShikaTema (Japanese シカテマ ShikaTema) is the term used to describe the romantic relationship between Shikamaru Nara and Temari . Their Relationship Part I Shikamaru and Temari first met during the Chuunin Exams, where they were paired to fight against each other. Shikamaru had no interest in fighting, but the aggressive Temari forced him to fight her. Temari noted that he was a skilled strategist during their fight. After a lengthy battle, Shikamaru forfeited even though he had her almost defeated, leaving a very baffled Temari. The two had no interaction after that until the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, when Temari was sent by the Sand Village to save Shikamaru during his battle with Tayuya. When the pink-haired ninja had been defeated, Temari turned to Shikamaru and asked how she did with a grin on her face. Shikamaru commented on her scary, yet beautiful smile. Temari then accompanied Shikamaru to the hospital in Konoha. They discussed how ninja should approach missions, with Temari noticing how more emotional Shikamaru was than her. Although she reacted with sadness when his father Shikaku scolded him. And seemed relieved for Shikamaru's sake that his friends all survived. When Shikamaru saw the Sand Siblings off, she teased him about crying in front of her, while he referred to her as troublesome. They both smiled. Part II Shikamaru and Temari have much more interaction in part two. In the first episode, the two arrived at the Hokage's office together on her orders. Later, as they walked through the village, Uzumaki Naruto asked if they were on a date, which the two denied. Before Temari leff back for Suna, Shikamaru would get up early to see her off. Something that surprised Temari given his usual laziness. As they were leaving, Temari would tell Shikamaru he is very talented and to hurry up and become a jonin like her. This caused Shikamaru to become embarrassed and blush. Their next interaction would come during the Four Great Shinobi War. Shikamaru and Temari were assigned to the same divsion with Shikamaru as Gaara's proxy commander. Temari would remind Shikamaru to take his job as commander seriously, and also not to let down his father, who she respected. At some point during the war, Temari and her team would run into a group of resurrected ninja attempting to free the captured Edo Kages. One of these dead ninja was her old childhood nemesis from Suna. He used this opportunity to confess his love for Temari, only to be quickly rejected, when she said even if he had lived she never would of gone out with him. Matsuri and Fukata, who were with Temari, revealed that his confession was pointless anyway since she already had someone else she liked. An intelligent guy. A flustered Temari tried to deny this. Evidence *Shikamaru asks his father why he puts up with his overbearing mother Yoshino. Shikaku tells him she has a beautiful smile. And that even the cruelest woman will show her tender side to the man she loves. *The Nara men seem to end up with dominant women. And Shikamaru has described Temari as being similar to his mother. Although this could fit both Temari and Ino. *Temari broadly smiled at Shikamaru after she defeated Tayuya. This was the first time she showed her softer side to anyone. *Temari showed concern for Shikamaru when they were at hospital after he failed his mission. *Shikamaru and Temari seemed to flirt with each when the Sand Siblings left back for Suna. *Shikamaru and Temari were specifically reintroduced together at the start of Part II. The other young characters were introduced with their teams. *Naruto thought Shikamaru and Temari were on a date. This mirrored an earlier scene when Kakashi thought Asuma and Kurenai were on a date. *Shikamaru's late teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, made similar appearances with Yuhi Kurenai before the two were revealed to be a couple. The same might be true with Shikamaru and Temari. *The anime portrays Temari as maybe having a crush on Shikamaru. *Temari thinks highly of Shikamaru's intelligence, given she said it was no shock that Shikaku was his father after coming up with a plan during the Juubi fight. Unofficial Evidence Anime *In a filler arc set between Part 1 and Part 2. The Konona 11 are sent to rescue the Sand Siblings. Shikamaru and Ino save Temari. Shikamaru and Temari begin bickering, to which Ino comments they are like a married couple. During this same filler arc, Shikamaru and Temari pull off a combo attack and defeat their advisory. Afterwards they both smile at each other in triumph. *In a filler episode set after the Pain attack, Konohamaru challenges the visiting Temari to a fight to prove himself. Shikamaru though saves him from serious harm. While smiling at Temari, Shikamaru refers to her as the cruelest of all kunoichi, knowing she has a softer side. Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden *On episode 36 of the spin-off Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, Temari and Tenten have a fight and at one point Lee attacks Temari by using photos of her and Shikamaru. He demands to know what is her relationship with Shikamaru, saying that that they are together too much for something not to be happening between them. *In chapter 21 of the manga, a magic scroll with a jutsu designed to make people fall in love with the first person they see, ends up loose in Konoha. Shikamaru, who was already with Temari, picks it up and falls in love with her. He becomes romantic and spells out the word "love" to her with his shadow. He then tells her that a man shouldn't let go off his women and takes her by the hand. When the jutsu is broken, Shikamaru seems more embarrassed than horrified like Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba were over their targets of love. Movies *In Naruto: Shippuden The Movie, Temari and Shikamaru are together at the end of the movie. Video Games *In the games Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, 3 and Generations, they have their own team title: Chunin Exam Servisors. Although the title it's not love related, some fans say that the fact that they have their own title may support their closeness. Among the Fans ShikaTema is one of the most popular couples in the fandom. It usually places very high in fan polls. It is supported because of the chemistry between the characters as well as the many hints throughout the series. It is a rival couple to ShikaIno. External Links Gallery ShikaTema0.jpg ShikaTema1.jpg ShikaTema2.jpg ShikaTema3.jpg ShikaTema4.png ShikaTema5.jpg ShikaTema6.jpg ShikaTema7.jpg ShikaTema8.jpg ShikaTema9.jpg ShikaTema10.jpg ShikaTema11.jpg ShikaTema12.jpg ShikaTema13.jpg ShikaTema14.jpg ShikaTema15.jpg Category:Couples involving Shikamaru Category:Couples involving Temari Category:Konoha+Sand